You're Different
by shematthew00
Summary: Cute-Smut! -Don't like, don't read. -It's gonna be extra smutty! I dunno if that's a word! *sigh* Morgan owns a youth center in Chicago and realizes their is something missing in his life. Does he really find that missing link in a prostitute? Maybe they just complete each other..
1. Chapter 1: PrettyBoy

Derek didn't know what he was doing in the bad part of town but he knew he was searching for something. After leaving the youth center he could feel his loneliness increase. One of the guys there suggested that he do something about being lonely. Although in a million years Derek never thought it would lead him here. He was about to call it a night until he saw a guy in a leather jacket and blue jeans. The man was thin, white, and gorgeous. _Perfect_, he thought. Derek pulled up next to the young man and rolled down his window.

"Hi." he said.

The man leaned over into the window, "Hey, yourself.."

"Uh, what's your name?"

"Now, sugar is that really what you wanna ask me?" the man replied.

"Yeah, that and uh, how much for the night?" Derek choked out.

"Now your speaking my language." the man opened the car door and slid in with ease, "I'm Spencer. And for a night, for you I'll give you a deal. Two hundred."

Morgan nodded and drove off.

"Not that it matters, but what's your name?" Spencer smiled.

"Derek. Derek Morgan."

"Ah, well Derek...looks like both of us are going to have an interesting night." Spencer smiled.

"Look, I've never done this before...I just, well what exactly is included for this night? Is there anything you don't do?"Morgan frowned looking over at the other man.

"Not really. I mean sure there are things I don't do but if the price is right than it doesn't make a difference." Spencer said flatly.

"So, what are those things?" Derek asked curiously.

"Kissing. Sex without condoms. Uh, that is pretty much it." Spencer sighed.

"No kissing?" Morgan tensed, "Have you ever had sex without a condom?"

"What's with the questions? Anymore and I might just charge you extra Derek Morgan." Spencer laughed and lit a cig, "No kissing on the lips, ya know like in the movie Pretty Woman...I think that is a good rule. I'm totally with Julia Roberts on that. As for the condom thing? Hasn't everyone..but not with' johns' I've only ever done that with a serious boyfriend. I mean if that is what your into, like I said if the price is right..and don't worry I don't have any diseases or anything. I get checked, every month."

Spencer blew out smoke and held his breath. He waited for Derek to give him some kind of indication of where they were going, but after a short while they stopped. Derek looked at Spencer and cut the engine.

"Finish that here, no smoking in my house." Derek said.

He left Spencer in the car alone with his thoughts. Derek went into the house to lock up Clooney, he didn't like visitors and he didn't know how the other man would react to the dog. After a few moments the front door opened, Spencer looked around admiring the view.

"The bathroom is over there. I figure you could use a shower before..ya know." Derek frowned, "Not that I..well I just figured you would feel better."

Spencer smiled at him, "Ya, know you have to be the weirdest 'john' that has ever picked me up."

After Spencer got outta the shower he figured getting dressed was dumb so he wrapped the blue towel around his waist. _This sure is a nice place...I'm just glad to not be on the street tonight, _Spencer thought. He walked out of the bathroom and looked around for Derek who was sitting on the bed. Spencer climbed on top of the bed and placed his hand on Derek's crotch, rubbing it like he knew he would like.

"Wait..how old are you?"

"Does it matter?" Spencer sighed, "Fine. I'm twenty-four. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"One more thing, where do you stand on rough sex?" Morgan asked looking down at his hands.

"The rougher the better." Spencer giggled.

Morgan couldn't take it a minute longer, he pinned the younger man to the bed. He began kissing and sucking on his neck. Morgan removed the towel to take in the younger man's body. After a few moments he sat up and got undressed. Spencer got up from the bed and dropped to his knees. He took all of Morgan's cock in his mouth and began sucking. He bobbed his head up and down until a moan escaped Morgan's lips.

"Fuck.." Morgan managed, "Just like that..Nuhhh.."

Morgan began forcing his cock deep into the other man's mouth. Spencer moaned in response sending Morgan into pure ecstasy. Morgan pulled back and Spencer stroked his cock harder and faster until Morgan came. Spencer licked and sucked all of his cum off his cock and then rose to his feet.

"Just so you know, you're getting fucked raw tonight." Morgan mumbled.

He pinned Spencer down on the bed with his ass cheeks spread. Morgan forced his big cock into Spencer's puckered ass. Spencer yelped in pain, but not the bad kind. He wanted Derek as much as Derek wanted him. Derek forced the rest of his cock into Spencer's entrance which made Spencer cry out.

"Fuckkk, Dereeekk..." Spencer said.

Morgan ground his hips into Spencer harder and harder. He pulled the man's hair which turned Spencer on even more.

"Ohh, you feel soo good. I want more." Morgan stated and he pounded deeper and deeper into the man, "Fuckkk."

Morgan pulled Spencer shoulder's as he pounded deeper and harder. Derek smacked his a few times until his ass was bright red. Spencer moaned in pleasure.

"Tell me how much you want me..." Morgan whispered in his ear.

"I want you so fuckin bad, Derek." Spencer said breathlessly, "Fuck me harder."

Morgan repositioned himself on top of the man no longer leaning back, this position felt much better to him because he could force his cock deeper into Spencer.

"Ahh..." was all Spencer managed.

Without stopping Morgan asked, "Am I hurting you?"

"Yes.." Spencer practically screamed.

"Good Pretty boy. Does it feel good though?"

"Yeahh.." he smiled.

"Good. I want to fuck you so good.." Morgan smiled smacking his ass, "Damn, baby you feel so good. I'm gonna cum.."

Spencer moaned and Derek pounded harder until he came inside Spencer.

"Fuckk.." Morgan wailed.

Spencer was in pure ecstasy, he turned over to face Morgan. Morgan chuckled, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

At this Spencer laughed. Morgan signaled for him to get up and pulled the covers down. Spencer looked around not sure what he was suppose to do next. He knew Derek wanted the whole night but he thought he might have changed his mind, Spencer began grabbing his things.

"Whatcha doin?" Morgan asked.

"Well u-h-uh, I figured I'd just leave since ya know, we already did what you wanted.."

"Hold on. What I wanted? Don't you mean what we wanted? I could tell you were into it too. I mean I know you do this for a living and all but you definitely wanted me." Morgan chuckled, "Besides I want the whole night."

Morgan patted the place next to him, Spencer slowly walked over and climbed into the bed. Morgan turned off the light and then pulled the other man close. _Damn, why did I agree to this?, _Spencer thought as Morgan buried his head into the crook of his neck. Morgan's breathing became labored and Spencer began falling asleep listening to his light snores.

Sometime during the early morning hours Spencer woke up and looked around confused. The memories of the night before came rushing back and he tried to leave the bed, he figured he'd take the money he was owed and just sneak out. Until Derek's arms pulled him closer. He groaned.

"Where do you think you're going Pretty boy?" Morgan mumbled.

Morgan smiled and began kissing his collar bone. Spencer could feel Morgan's cock in full salute. _Damn why does this man have to be so sexy..?, _Spencer smiled. Derek pushed his cock into Spencer's entrance and Spence jerked and gasped. Morgan took it slower than he had the first time. He thrust in and out, hearing the pleasurable moans that escaped his companions lips made him thrust deeper. Spencer shifted and kissed Morgan's neck.

"Uhh, Pretty boy. Fuck." Morgan moaned.

Morgan continued to thrust into Spencer and grabbed his head behind his ears. He let out a moan and then covered Spencer's lips with his own. Spencer froze. He didn't know what to do. He told Morgan that he never wanted that. Morgan waited for Spencer to grant his tongue entrance, but when he didn't he knew something was wrong.

"You ok?" Morgan asked, not stopping his thrusting. _It feels to damn good to stop._

"Get off me. Stop." Spencer pushed him.

Morgan was beyond pissed. "Are you for real?"

"Yes, get off."Spencer cried.

Morgan got off of him and turned on the light. Spencer got off the bed and began gathering his clothes.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked confused, "Hey, stop for a minute."

Morgan got up and since Spencer didn't listen he threw him against the wall pushing cock against him, "What's the matter?"

A tear rolled down Spencer's cheek, "I just wanna go. Just pay me so I can leave..."

Morgan searched his eyes, but found nothing. He walked over to where he threw his pants and grabbed his wallet. After a moment he looked at Spencer and frowned.

"No." Morgan said.

"No?"

"No, I'm not letting you leave." Morgan stated flatly.

"Are you kidding?...Fine I'll leave and come back for my money tomorrow. I don't wanna stay here another minute." Spencer frowned, "I'll be back tomorrow with someone bigger, we'll see if you say no then."

Spencer threw on his pants and walked out of the room. Morgan grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. He put his forehead on top of Spencer's.

"Talk to me.." Morgan whispered.

"I have rules. You asked about them and still broke them.."

Morgan racked his brain trying to figure out what he was talking about then it hit him. The kiss.

"Oh..the kiss. I'm sorry. I am. I don't think that is any reason to leave. Look it's the middle of the night and I don't want anything to happen to you. Can't you just stay the rest of the night and tomorrow, I'll pay you and take you home and I promise I won't kiss you anymore." Morgan ended his rant.

Spencer frowned but nodded. Morgan kissed him on the cheek and pulled him back towards the bed room. He pushed Spencer down on the bed lightly, "Now, where were we?"

Morgan turned off the light and kissed Spencer everywhere but the lips, then he began to make love to him like no one else ever had. Spencer smiled and comfortably fell asleep. Morgan pulled him closer and wondered if he was going to be able to let Spencer leave in the morning. He drifted off to sleep, where his dreams overwhelmed him.


	2. Chapter 2: Stay the Weekend

Morgan woke up and smiled. Spencer was still fast asleep and was snoring lightly. Morgan rolled quietly out of the bed and walked towards the kitchen. He decided to make the both coffee, after all he didn't want Spencer to leave to soon. Morgan pulled out a few things for breakfast, he didn't have much so he hoped Spencer liked cereal. He tiptoed back into the room and grabbed his wallet, he took a few hundred's out and put them into Spencer's pants. Once he rose he stood in the doorway and noticed just how beautiful Spencer was.

Spencer rolled over and opened his eyes, _Is that coffee?_ He looked up and saw Morgan, _God why does he look so good?, _he was standing there in his sweat pants smiling with a steamy cup of coffee in his hand. Spencer completely forgot he was naked and ran over to him holding his hands out for the cup.

"Do you have sugar?"

"Whoa, Pretty boy..this is my coffee." Morgan stated seriously.

"Oh right, yeah I'm sorry.." he said grabbing his boxers and pants.

"Your coffee is out in the kitchen..I didn't know how you liked it." Morgan said flatly.

"You made me coffee?" Spencer stuttered, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Uh, baby I made us coffee and I didn't wake you up because you looked peaceful." Morgan smiled, he put his coffee down and grabbed Spencer pulling his closer. Morgan's hands rested on his lower back.

"M-Morgan..stop."

Spencer pulled away picking up his shirt and grabbing his jacket.

"This was an arrangement or have you forgotten. I'm not here to play house. I'm here to get paid." Spencer stated.

"Right...I know that. Your money is in your pants pocket." Morgan said walking out of the room.

He was more than pissed. Morgan knew that this was nothing more than sex and he also knew the kid probably had more important places to be, but he wanted him all to himself.

Spencer put on his jacket and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the money and began counting. _What the? Holy shit! _

"Morgan..." he said breathlessly.

Morgan came running in, "What is it are you okay?"

"What is this?" Spencer asked holding up the money.

"Money Spencer, I thought you would at least know what it looks like..." Morgan chuckled, "I thought you were smarter than that."

Spencer frowned, "Morgan, this is six hundred dollars."

"I know that."

"What is all this for?" Spencer asked.

"Well..we had unprotected sex and I kissed you and you spent the night...so I figure that is about right. I mean your worth more than that but that is all I had on me." Morgan stated looking down.

"Derek, for this I should stay the whole weekend.."

"Hm..well you could keep it and stay..." Morgan smiled, "After all I did make you breakfast..well sorta, all I had was cereal."

Spencer laughed. He wanted to stay but he couldn't.

"Stay, please. Look I know you're probably thinking that you need to be making money on the street. But I also know that you can't make close to what I'll offer you on the street." Morgan said.

"Wait..what?"

"I'll give you two thousand if you stay the weekend and if you want to stay the week I'll give you more." Morgan said.

"Why? What...how? I don't understand."

"Just think about it, don't think right now..but let me at least feed you and then we can talk about it." Morgan stated.

"Give me a minute..alone." Spencer smiled.

Morgan left the room and Spencer thought about what he said. He knew he should take the offer but he wasn't sure if he was just setting himself up for disaster. He felt like Morgan was trying to keep him as weird as that sounds. He took the money out of his pocket. He counted out two hundred and left the rest on the dresser. After writing Derek a quick note, he scurried out the bedroom window. Spencer definitely needed to clear his head. He ran to the nearest pay phone.

"Emily?" Spencer said, "I need to meet you. Can we meet up at that coffee shop?"

She whispered a reply into the phone.

"Okay five minutes." Spencer replied.

Spencer had met Emily when he was about nineteen, that is when he started turning tricks. She was all he had. Spencer caught a cab to the coffee shop.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey doll!" she got to her feet and kissed him, "Babe where have you been? I was worried sick."

"Listen, I got picked up yesterday and he wanted the whole night. So here, take this. I'm gonna get a few 'johns' tonight so I'll get more." Spencer said, "But anyway this guy wants me to stay the weekend. He offered me two thousand. And more if I stay the week."

"Babe..is this guy weird?" Emily asked cautiously.

"No, not like the others..he is alright. Treats me nice and he has a nice place, Em. I'm gonna give you the address. I need to do this. It's money. I have no choice. Besides he isn't so bad."

"Hun, just be careful. JJ got picked up and this guy beat her to a pulp. And you know the cops don't give a shit about us. The bastard got away with it." Emily frowned.

"I will. Here is his address. I love you. And tell JJ that I love her too. I take it she is staying with you?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, poor girl."

"I'll get more money for you guys...you both have always taken care of me." Spencer smiled.

"Spence, be careful and keep some of this for yourself."

He shook his head and left. Spencer went back to his old hunting grounds, he didn't want to hike it all the way back to Derek's. Spencer was there for almost forty-five minutes when I gray car pulled up beside him.

"Hey beautiful, get in." the man said smoothly.

"Sure thing." Spencer whispered.

Morgan couldn't help the way he was feeling. All he wanted was to have Spencer at his house safe in his arms, fucking him until the next day. But instead he was out there, fucking god only knows what..._Fuck! Fuck! _

Spencer was in the backseat laying still while the guy fondled him. He sucked a little too hard on Spencer's cock, biting and nibbling.

"Fuck, easy there sweetheart." Spencer said soothingly.

"Shut up you fucking whore." the man murmured, "Lay there like a good boy."

Spencer laid back as the man continued to suck his cock. The man fondled his balls.

"Now I want you to suck my dick. No biting, you hear me you filthy piece of shit." the man smiled.

Spencer switched positions with the man after pulling up his pants. He pushed the man back a little, the man smell of cigarettes and cheap booze.

"Just relax baby.." Spencer smiled, "I'll make you feel good."

The man forced Spencer's head down and onto his cock. He forced himself deeper and deeper into Spencer's mouth and when he began to chock the man still pushed. Spencer pushed the man away and the guy hit his head on the ceiling.

"You little shit."

The man grabbed Spencer and punched him in the face.

"Just for that I'm gonna make you sorry. I'm gonna fuck your tight little hole and forced my dick all the way in that pretty little ass of yours."

"No..No.." Spencer cried clawing the guy with his nails.

Spencer fought until the guy had him pinned underneath him. Spencer kept fighting but the man managed to pull his pants down. He slapped Spencer's ass a few times which made him cry out in pain. It was a good thing the guy was drunk because Spencer was able to push the man off him because he got the upper hand. Spencer grabbed the door handled and climbed out. The man grabbed him by his hair and slammed him down on the pavement. He punch Spencer in the face and kicked him for a few minutes before he got into his car. He rolled the window down and threw two twenty's at him.

Spencer laid there a few minutes making sure he was gone. He grabbed the money and started walking towards Derek's. A little while later he hailed a cab and about 15 minutes later he was standing in front of Derek's.

Spencer raised his arm and pounded on the door a few times. He had nowhere else to go and if Derek didn't let him in, he might just stay there and cry. He didn't know what to do. Morgan ran to the door, not ready for the sight that he saw.

"Pretty boy..oh my god! What happened to you?" Morgan asked, "Baby say something...are you okay?"

"Help me.." Spencer whispered before he fainted.

Morgan gently scooped him up in his arms and brought him inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Visitors

Morgan laid Spencer on the couch and picked up the phone to call an ambulance. Morgan ran to his closet to get come towels and wash clothes. He tried his best to wipe off all the blood. Spencer came through a short time later.

"What happened?"

"You tell me Pretty boy, what happened?" Morgan asked, "I wish you would have just stayed."

Spencer froze tears streaming down him eyes. He frowned and said, "Me too."

Morgan rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, "It's okay, shh I'm here now."

They heard a knock on the door and Morgan ran to grab it. He let the police and the paramedics in. One of the cops that was first on the scene was Officer Aaron Hotchner. Morgan knew him well enough, he was always there when kids broke into the center.

"Hi Derek, I didn't know this was your house."

"Hey, yeah listen my..uh friend. He is hurt." Morgan said sadly.

"Well, let me get your statement and then I can get his after the paramedics look him over." Aaron said, "Why don't we go into the kitchen.."

"Okay, there isn't much to tell." Morgan made his way to a chair, "I answered my door and he was all banged up. I don't know what happened. I'm pretty useless, Hotch."

"No worries." Aaron sighed.

The paramedics came into the room and asked to speak to Hotch alone. Hotch looked from him to Morgan. Once the medic left Hotch took a seat again, "Did you know your friend is a prostitute, Morgan?"

Morgan sighed and his face fell into his hands, "Yes, I know he is. What does that matter?"

"Well for starters that changes the whole thing. Morgan, you have a prostitute in your house. That doesn't look good." Aaron stated.

"Well then, it's a good fucking thing I'm not trying to impress anyone right now." Morgan growled, "Look, Hotch is he gonna be alright? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him yet and I wanna make sure that he is alright?"

"He will be fine. The medic said he wasn't raped, he was just banged up pretty bad."

There was another knock on the door and Morgan ran to let the person in, only he didn't know her.

"Can I help you?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, I hope so. Me and my friend Jennifer...we are looking for our friend. His name is Spencer." she said gesturing towards the blonde standing behind her.

"He is here. Come on in." Morgan frowned.

"Emily!" Spencer cried.

"Oh my god, Spence..." JJ said, "What happened?"

"I got attacked. I should have listened to you Em.." Spencer said staring at her, "I should have known better. I just didn't think this would happen."

JJ looked at the floor, while he was talking. She couldn't bring herself to look at her friend. She felt horrible, if she was out there with him maybe none of this would have happened. Emily walked over to Spencer and hugged him. Another officer walked over to the scene.

"Hotchner are you ready to go?" the officer said, "This is a waste of time. These people get attacked

every day. What's the difference?"

"Excuse me?!" Emily and Morgan said at the same time.

"Look, Officer Rossi. I don't know who you think you are, but I'm telling you now you better do your job.

I don't care if you think this is a waste of your precious time. I want this guy found and I want charges

pressed. If you don't find the son of a bitch who did this than I will." Morgan growled while Hotch pulled

him away from the officer.

"Rossi go wait in the car."

Emily smiled, thank god someone spoke up.

"Spencer, can you describe the guy?" Aaron asked.

Once Spencer began describing the man JJ started shaking.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"No, that sounds like the guy that beat me up. Right down to the way he smelled." JJ began to cry and

Emily pulled her close.

"Okay, it's been a long night. Can we wait until tomorrow for statements, please.." Morgan shook his

head.

Hotch nodded and told his team to leave. He told Morgan that he would be back the next day for their

statements.

"How did you guys know something happened?" Spencer asked.

"Marlene called JJ and then she got in touch with me. She saw the guy dump you outta the car. She went

to help you but by the time she got there you were gone." Emily stated coolly.

Morgan sighed, "Hi, I'm Derek."

Emily and JJ shook his hand and introduced themselves.

"Spencer why did you leave? You coulda stayed here." Morgan said.

Emily told him about how Spencer met with her and how he gave her money for her and JJ. They all

pretty much took care of each other. Morgan frowned he was so distraught by the situation he needed to

breath.

"Stay with him please. I'll be right back."

Emily and JJ nodded as Morgan escaped for the backyard. He sat on the porch with Clooney.

"Hey boy..I hope your night is turning out better than mine." Morgan petted him and frowned.

He sat out there for a little while longer until he heard the back door, he turned expecting to see one of the

girls but it was Spencer who came out. He sat beside Morgan and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Spencer mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry I should have tried harder to get you to stay. It's my fault and by the way, why did you

leave the money?" Morgan asked.

"Derek it was too much. You know that and this was not your fault. None of it." Spencer sighed.

"I'll be right back." Morgan said kissing Spencer's forehead.

Morgan went inside to collect the money Spencer left on the desk. He went to the living room and told the

girls that he was taking them and Spencer to dinner.

"No, you really don't have to.." Emily started.

"I want to. You guys came all this way and besides it's late and I'm sure you guys haven't eaten." Morgan

stated.

As if on cue JJ's stomach growled.

"Damn. Traitor." JJ mumbled.

Emily laughed and nodded.

"There is one more thing. I want you guys to have this." Morgan said.

Both woman looked up, JJ shook her head no.

"No. We can't do that. It's not right. You have been so good to Spencer and that is the only thing I could

have asked for. You were there for him so for that I am grateful, but I can't take your money." Emily

frowned.

"Take it. I mean it. He just wants to know that you guys are okay. I can relate to that and I want you guys

to have it. You have been through enough." he said looking at JJ.

JJ looked down and Morgan place the money into her hands.

"Really I want you to have it."

"Have what?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing..I was just telling the girls that I wanna take you all out for dinner." Morgan said, "And I'm

paying."

JJ looked over at Emily who just shrugged.

"Come on ladies. Anywhere you wanna go." Morgan ushered them out into the night.

Even thought Morgan used this as distraction for himself he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else

but Spencer. He knew he wouldn't have any trouble convincing him to stay but he wasn't sure how much

longer he could keep this up. Morgan sighed driving away, trying to leave those thoughts behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: An Offer

Once Derek got back with Spencer and the girls, he offered them the guest room. He didn't want any of them to be alone tonight if he could help it, at least not until this was all over. They all tried to talk him out of it but he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"We really appreciate this but you really don't have to let us stay here." JJ frowned, "I feel like we are taking too much from you. First you give us money, then you take us out and now you wanna put us up for the night?"

"Yes! Look let me please, at least until they find this guy..." Derek said breathlessly.

"Are you crazy? It could be weeks before they find him." Spencer croaked, "We would just intrude. And about that money, you're getting it back. We are not keeping a dime."

"Spencer stop. They are keeping it and you guys are gonna stay here. You wouldn't be intruding. Look, I just don't want anything to happen to any of you. I can't have that on my conscious."

"Fine. We will stay, but just for a couple of nights." JJ sighed, "It would be nice to sleep in a comfy bed for once."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Emily smiled.

"Of course. You're not? I mean come on, I don't want to take advantage but have you seen this place?" JJ laughed excitedly.

Her laughter lighted the room. Soon the others followed. Derek showed the girls the guest room and gave them some clothes, he promised them that they would go grab some of the their clothes the next day. After they were settled in Derek went to his room to make Spencer more comfortable.

"Derek you didn't have to do all this.." Spencer frowned turning to him as he walked into the room.

"Yeah I did, they mean a lot to you Pretty Boy. They are your family and I can tell you love them." Derek said, "I don't want you to lose them. Or for them to lose you, besides you guys deserve someone who can treat you guys right. Not too many people want to help. Hell, look at that Rossi guy. He bugged me. I mean where did he get off?.."

Spencer giggled and kissed the man lightly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Spencer asked.

"Hmm, well you could stay here forever!" Derek laughed at the face he made, "I'm kidding. I know I know..you're not here to play house."

Derek tensed up. He kissed Spencer's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Look I have work tomorrow, so I'm going to let you guys borrow my truck to go pick up some clothes and stuff..but you need to come get me at 4:30. Clear?" Derek asked.

"Yes, very." Spencer smiled, "I can't believe you trust me with your truck.."

"Well, you can drive can't you?" Derek laughed.

"Yeah..let's get to bed. I assume I'll be getting up early?"

"Not too early, but okay." Derek smiled.

Spencer smiled as he drifted off to sleep. He wondered what he really was going to do with Derek Morgan. He never thought in a million years that any man would care about him. He figured he would just have to talk about it tomorrow with JJ and Emily after he dropped Derek off at work. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the older man.

"Night Derek."

"Goodnight Pretty Boy." Derek smiled and kissed his forehead.

_Yup, _Derek thought_, everything is right with the world. I got Pretty boy back and I don't want to let him outta my sight. _


	5. Chapter 5: A Kiss?

The next morning Spencer turned over and stared at Derek. He rubbed his hand up and down Derek's arm, tracing his tattoo. Derek mumbled something as the alarm went off. Derek shut it off and turned towards Spencer.

"Mmm, morning Pretty boy."

"Morning Derek." Spencer said yawning.

Derek pulled him closer and kissed his neck.

"I don't wanna get up..." Derek mumbled.

Spencer sighed, "But you have too, although I can think of plenty of other things we could do."

Derek moaned and tightened his grip.

"Don't even get me started Pretty boy..." Derek sniffed, "Is that coffee?"

"I guess the girls are up.." Spencer shrugged.

They both got up and strode to the kitchen. The girls were already making breakfast.

"You girls didn't have to do this.." Derek said.

"It's okay we wanted too." JJ smiled.

"Wait a minute. I never went to the store..how did you guys get all this?" Derek asked.

"Oh, well we sorta stole your truck. But we did use some of the money you gave us." Emily smiled, "We filled your fridge. Boy can you tell your a bachelor. I spent hours cleaning all your take out containers out of here so, keep it clean mister."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. I have an idea. I know you guys are going to be losing money while your here.." Derek started.

"We are not taking any more money from you.." JJ sighed.

"Here me out, I want you and Emily to clean. You can be my cleaning ladies and I'll pay you. That way you will be working for the money. No handouts." Derek said.

Emily and JJ looked at each other. Then they looked at Spencer, who was speechless. He just shrugged at them. Derek sipped his coffee, he was enjoying every sip.

"Fine. No free rides and nothing more that we discuss." Emily said.

"Deal." Derek said as JJ put a plate in front of him, "If this is good JJ can be the cook. I'll pay you extra."

Derek chuckled at the stern look she gave him. Derek ate quickly because he still needed a shower.

"JJ that was amazing." Derek smiled, "Almost as good as my mamma's."

Derek got up from the table and gave her a kiss on the check.

"Thank you." Derek said walking over to Emily, "And thank you. Now I'm gonna get ready for work. You girls can come if you want. But once you guys get back you need to go get some clothes."

"We'll stay and clean up." JJ smiled.

Derek rushed upstairs to shower while the girls and Spencer started to clean up. When he came downstairs everyone stared at him open mouthed. He was dressed in tight black jeans and a skin tight black t-shirt.

"What?" he asked looking at himself, "What it is? Do I have toothpaste on my face?"

Spencer cleared his throat, "No, you just you look great."

"Oh, thanks Pretty boy. You're not so bad yourself." Derek smiled, "Ok let's get going. See you girls later."

"Bye." the girls said in unison.

Derek drove to the youth center.

"I put the address in the Navi in case you can't find the center. Remember 4:30." Derek said as they pulled into the driveway.

Spencer looked over at the Damien Walters' Youth Center and smiled.

"So, why is it named after Damien Walters?" Spencer asked.

"He was a kid they found dead a few years back. I knew his mother and I named it in his honor." Derek stated.

Spencer grabbed his hand, he could tell that it took quite a toll on Derek.

"I'm sorry. I just have one more question.." Spencer sighed,

"Shoot." Derek mumbled looking out the window.

"Where are you getting all this money from? I mean you own this center, but I know you can't possibly make money like that. Come on Derek, you handed me $600 dollars in one sitting. You're not rich, out with it." Spencer frowned staring at Derek.

"I use to be a cop. I worked the beat a few towns away and then I got moved to an undercover unit. I posed as a gang banger until one day I almost died. So, now..I run the youth center." Derek stated, "End of story.."

Derek jumped out of the truck and Spencer slid into the driver's seat. Derek leaned in the window.

"Don't forget 4:30.." Derek said,

"I know. I know." Spencer smiled.

Derek started walking away towards the center.

"Derek.." Spencer yelled motioning him with his finger.

"What Pretty boy? I gotta go." Derek said running back to the truck.

"I don't get a goodbye kiss?" Spencer pouted.

"Thought you didn't like kisses on the lips?" Derek asked raising a brow.

"I like kissing..you." Spencer stated flatly.

Derek looked defeated, he was outside the youth center but he desperately wanted to kiss Spencer.

"Later Pretty boy, I gotta go.." Derek mumbled, "Sorry."

As Spencer watched him walk away it was the first time he thought about taking back what he said. He knew he upset Derek. Maybe Derek didn't want to keep him after all. He drove back to the house thinking about leaving and not even saying a word to Derek. He just wanted it all to be over.


	6. Chapter 6: Listen, and Listen Good

**Hey guys! Okay so I am in love with this story and I am falling more in love with it by the chapter. I am officially taking ideas for the next chapter! I usually wing it when writing fanfics but I know some of you really dig this story as well so I figured I'd give others a chance and if I use your idea I promise I will give you a shout out! Thanks sooo much for reading I really do appreciate it! Lots of love my furry friends! :) xoxo SheMatthewaHolic **

"Where is your truck?" Will asked.

"It was suppose to be back here 10 minutes ago." Derek frowned.

"Well do you want a lift home? Oh wait.." Will said looking out the window, "There it is.."

JJ got out of the truck and ran inside, "Sorry Derek, I just realized the time. I got here as soon as I could."

She stared from Derek to Will.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were alone." JJ stated.

"That's okay, darling." Will said in a thick southern accent, "I'm Will."

She shook his hand and smiled, then she turned to Derek.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, where's Spence?" Derek asked.

"He decided to help with dinner.." she mumbled.

"Derek, why didn't you tell me you had such a pretty girlfriend?" Will asked looking curiously at the healing bruises on her face. _She is definitely pretty, despite the bruises. _

"Oh, no..we aren't.." JJ started.

Derek chuckled, "No man. Isn't beautiful though? Nah we are friends. I'm having some friends staying with me. They are visiting from.."

"Pennsylvania." JJ smiled, "Yeah me and two other friends. Just visiting for a little while."

Will smiled, "Well before you return maybe you'll let me take you out."

"I dunno, maybe." JJ said, "We should get going."

Derek followed her out, when they got in the truck he whistled.

"I think Will likes you." Derek chuckled, "If you're interested he is a really good guy."

"Yeah like he will wanna date a prostitute, Derek." JJ said venomously as she started the car.

"You and Spencer think the alike." Derek sighed.

"Well Derek would you date a prostitute?" JJ asked.

Derek looked at her seriously, "Actually yes I would. What is so bad about it? You guys act like there is something wrong with that.."

"Oh come on Derek, you would date Spencer? Seriously? Would you even kiss him in public?"

"He told you about that, huh?" Derek replied.

"Yeah. He is upset. He never ever lets anyone kiss him and the one guy that he wants, won't do it." JJ stated.

"I will. I just..look I didn't want him to go through that. The neighborhood is bad over there and besides I don't think he knows what he wants." Derek frowned.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked curiously pulling up to the house.

"Well, I like him and I mean I really like him. Genuinely. And I want him to stay with me and I wanna keep him safe, but if he won't give this up than there isn't much I can do for him." Derek sighed.

"It's not like he likes it or anything. None of us do. We just do it for the money?" JJ frowned.

"Well what if we change that? Look I already said I'd let you guys work for me. Why not make it legit. I'll hire you for the center." Derek said seriously, "I kinda need help anyway."

"Really?" JJ asked.

"Of course." Derek smiled, "Come on let's go inside."

Derek and JJ walked inside to find Emily setting the table.

"Finally what took so long.." Emily asked.

"Oh nothing, me and JJ were just talking about her maybe working at the youth center." Derek said nonchalantly, "Where's Spencer?"

"Oh..ah the bedroom." Emily said, "But I warn you he is kinda pissed."

"I know." Derek mumbled.

He walked towards the bed room to find Spencer packing all his things away.

"Whatcha doing Pretty boy?"

"Leaving..the girls agreed to stay but I didn't." Spencer yelled.

"Baby listen.."

"Don't you dare!" Spencer stated, "I don't want to hear it."

"Spencer, Pretty boy..come on. I need you, you know that." Derek stated moving closer to him, "Come on stay. What do you want from me? Do you want me to tell the whole world that I like you?"

"That might be nice. All you had to do was kiss me Derek.." Spencer replied.

Derek closed the rest of the gap between them and smashed his lips onto Spencer's. As he deepened the kiss he pulled Spencer closer to him. After it got harder to breath the two pulled apart.

"Come with me.." Derek said breathlessly pulling Spencer by the hand.

They both walked into the parlor and Derek opened the front door. Spencer looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

Derek yelled, "Everyone listen up and listen good. I want to date Spencer Reid because I really like him and I don't care who knows or who sees us kissing! I want this man and I'm not letting him get away!"

Derek moved closer to Spencer and kissed him passionately.

"There, I'm pretty sure I told everyone that I care about you Pretty boy."

Spencer just smiled as he watched the older man. _It's about time, _Spencer thought.


End file.
